Computer systems may employ virtual machines including one or more guest operating systems (OS). A virtual machine (VM) is a software implementation of a computer that executes programs in a way similar to a physical machine. The virtual machine may share underlying physical hardware resources between different virtual machines. Each virtual machine may be associated with a physical device, such as a hardware device. A virtual machine may include a virtual device that serves as a pass-through device to the physical device, and the virtual machine may perform tasks associated with the functions of the physical device and/or related to the associated physical device. Additionally, multiple physical devices may be included for redundancy within the underlying physical hardware in case one of the physical device associated with the virtual machine fails.